


Strangers Still

by Llwyden ferch Gyfrinach (Llwyden)



Category: Dark City - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/pseuds/Llwyden%20ferch%20Gyfrinach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows every detail of the city. Schreber knows the history (histories) of every person in it.  How do they live on a day-to-day basis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/gifts).



> Many thanks to my betas, Mikeneko and Arduinna!

He steps over a hole in the cobblestones and has to stop himself before he fixes it. It's tempting, sometimes, to make everything _too_ good, a Garden of Eden filled with only the best. But he knows some things are just bad ideas. People don't live well in paradise, and his vision might not be what theirs is, anyway. John doesn't want to take away whatever lives they've created for themselves now. Doesn't want to draw attention to himself, either.

It isn't always easy, but it's not as hard as he might have thought, either. He has the practice of a lifetime in hiding his abilities, even if he's only known he had them for a few months. He shakes his head, clearing the weird afterimage-memories. A woman passing by eyes him strangely, and he gives her a polite smile and keeps going.

Anna looks at him oddly sometimes, too. He calls her Emma sometimes, when he's not paying attention, or slips up in assuming her favorite flower, or "guesses" right on something he by rights shouldn't know about her yet.

So, although she's lovely and sweet and they're coming to a wonderful arrangement, he still sneaks off at times. Sometimes just to wander the city, remind himself of his charge and what it really is. Sometimes, like today, to see the one other person who understands that.

Dr Schreber has set up an actual practice these days; it's small by choice, but he's got quite a reputation. He has an uncanny insight into his patients' problems and how best to handle them — not surprising, given that he created the life history of each of them, down to the smallest event.

While John knows the city, knows its buildings and stones and byways like the shape of his own skin, Dr Daniel Schreber knows its people. Some machination of the Strangers, necessary to his work, ensures that he remembers all of them. Every life he's created, every feeling and event and the faces associated with them.

John's thought of asking about his own past lives, but he's decided that he knows enough already.

He doesn't bother knocking, just opens the door. The doctor never sees clients at this time of day; he's no doubt come to expect John's visits.

When John rebuilt this section of the city, he indulged Schreber with a room-sized bathing pool; despite his collaboration with the Strangers, he did also give John the means to free them all, and it seemed the least he could do.

The room is warm and steamy when he enters, and Schreber is a vague shape on the other side. "Doc?"

"Oh! John." The doctor pushes closer through the water and smiles up at him. "Hello."

"Hi." He takes off his shoes and socks and dangles his feet in the water. "Been waiting long?"

"A little while." He half-shrugs and looks down in that self-deprecating way that means he's angry with himself.

John frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Oh." A nervous laugh. "Nothing, really."

"Doctor?"

He sighs and steps closer, but doesn't touch. He rarely does. "It really is nothing, John."

John leans back on his hands and cocks his head at him. "Now, what would you tell one of your patients if something was obviously bothering them and they didn't want to talk about it, hmm?"

That startles a bark of laughter from Schreber, and he hangs his head, almost bashful. "That's what they have me for."

"Right." He leans forward and dangles his hands between his knees. "So?"

He grimaces. "I called Mrs Henderson's husband 'Harold'. I forgot he'd changed."

John gives him a sympathetic wince. "I saw my uncle Karl the other day; he probably thought I was a lunatic, smiling at him like that."

Schreber smiles sadly, but relaxes. "You have...two or three people to remember, John. I have an entire city full of them."

"Yeah, I know." John reaches out and takes the doctor's hand from where it's nervously fussing with his glasses. He squeezes it and pulls him closer, giving him an awkward hug, trying not to get too wet. "Come on out of there; let's get lunch or something."

"Why don't you come in?"

Sometimes, Schreber's smile is so innocent and childlike, you could forget he's a brilliant scientist who damned their corner of the human race before saving it. John sighs. "All right. Just for a little while."

He gets up and pads over to the stone bench, stripping off his clothes and setting them aside. Schreber is waiting for him when he returns, and John pulls him close, and his arms are as warm as the water.

He cares for Emma — Anna — he does. But she doesn't truly know him, can't know him if she's going to stay sane and normal. Neither of those words has applied to Daniel Schreber for as long as John has known him. Or even as long as he remembers knowing him. And so he keeps finding himself here.

"How have you been?" Schreber asks softly. "It's been a few days since I've seen you. I haven't noticed any changes in the city lately."

John shrugs. "I've been thinking about it. Trying to find out how far out the machines can power things. We're so crowded here; I'd like to expand the place, give us a bit more room. Maybe an island."

"Careful, John," he cautions. "You don't want people going too far around the 'world'." A small laugh.

John makes a disgusted noise. "You're right; I hadn't thought of that." He has thought of trying to get them all home, but — where is home? When did they leave? Did they leave, or were they born here, their parents the ones who were stolen? Which direction is back? Without knowing, it's best to leave well enough alone. He won't turn into what the Strangers were, manipulative gods of this little kingdom. All he wants is to be human, and a good man as best he can.

Schreber reaches up a hand and smooths it over John's forehead. "You're worrying again."

John shrugs. "Hard not to."

"I know. But you will manage this, John." He puts his hand on John's chest, focusing on it instead of his face. "I don't know why you developed the ability to Tune, and why you and no one else here. But I am glad; I believe you have the capacity to handle it in a way that most people would not. And you are doing good with it; never doubt that."

John smiles. "Thanks, Doc. That's reassuring." And it is, really, but he can't resist teasing a little. The only other option is to admit how much it means, and he's not sure he's ready for that.

"I should hope so." The doctor gives him a look that's a bit too discerning for John's tastes, and John looks casually away.

"You ever thought of moving out to Shell Beach? The way you like the water, I'm surprised I don't see you there more often."

He can feel Schreber's shrug. "I prefer my water warm. And less sandy."

"Hey, Doc, don't knock it till you've tried it!" He grins back down at him. "And I know you haven't tried it."

Schreber chuckles. "Well, perhaps I will visit you next time?"

John nods, then hesitates. "Just be sure to let me know ahead of time, okay? Don't want to spring you on Em—Anna unannounced." He'd rather keep his two lives separate as much as possible, neither one sullying the other.

"All right, John." Schreber touches his shoulder and smiles gently. "Just make it a beautiful day."

John smiles and kisses him. "It's a promise."


End file.
